We shall be monsters
by Josslyn
Summary: Arthur era una de las criaturas más peligrosas bajo el cuidado de la familia Jones, Alfred lo sabía y sin embargo solo le hizo un rasguño en las mejillas cuando lo conoció. Ahora con la curiosidad naciente, necesitaba saber porque no lo lastimo, porque sus ojos brillaban tan verdes en la oscuridad y porque sabía su nombre si nunca se lo dijo [Hunter!Alfred x Vampire!Arthur].
1. I

_**-I-**_

Alfred tenía doce cuando lo conoció.

Su abuela le había dicho algo sobre realizar un contrato, su primer pacto en realidad y el solo podía pensar en lo joven que era para hacer uno.

Porque por lo general lo haces cuando tienes dieciséis o dieciocho; es raro que lo hagas teniendo catorce y un literal suicidio si tenías doce.

Y él tenía doce, las piernas le temblaban y la pistola en su mano se sentía pesada.

- **Él** esta encadenado pero si intenta atacarte dispárale –le dice su abuela con tal tranquilidad que lo asusta.

Alfred no quiere hacer eso, él no quiere herir a nadie ni siquiera matarlo. Él quiere ser un héroe y los héroes no matan personas.

Su padre no mataba personas.

Su abuelo tampoco lo hizo

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?

Aunque, le dice una voz muy dentro de su cabeza, **él** no es una persona y ni siquiera sabe si está vivo en realidad.

-¿Quién es **él**?

La mujer hizo un gesto contrayendo la nariz cual conejo.

-¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre tu tátara abuelo?

Alfred asiente vigorosamente, Abraham Jones era un cazador famoso e imponente que había librado muchos pueblos y familias del asedio de espíritus y criaturas monstruosas. Hay muchas historias sobre él, pero la más importante de todas es aquella donde irrumpió junto a la familia Køhler en una _Corpse Party_ capturando a la mayoría de los demonios y criaturas que ahí estaban. Muchos de ellos habían hecho contratos con los miembros de la familia Jones para no ser asesinados, pero uno en especial había capturado la atención de Abraham, uno que no se había rendido ni entregado su libertad incluso después de cien años.

-¿Va a ser **él** con quien haga el pacto?

Su abuela asiente levemente, la idea no le gusta mucho pero parece que no tiene opción, con su propio hijo luchando entre la vida y la muerte necesitan al próximo heredero listo para no perder su privilegiada posición como la principal familia de cazadores en la región frente a los Køhler; necesita que Alfred tenga un pacto con alguien poderoso y solo esa cosa se le viene a la mente cuando lo piensa.

Solo le queda guiar a su nieto hasta las mazmorras donde lo tienen cautivo, bajo pilas de hechizos y trampas (porque no necesita tener a un ser sediento de sangre y venganza correteando por su amada casa) y esperar que Alfred sea lo suficientemente inteligente para convencerlo de crear un pacto con él y lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar salir lastimado; aún puede recordar la cuenca del ojo vacío de su esposo después de intentar someter aquel monstruo.

-Mucha suerte Alfred –le murmura en la puerta antes que el niño pase al interior de la habitación, los guardias a los costados le dan una mirada llena de lastima, el realmente es muy joven para esto.

Alfred sabe que no tiene mucha opción, más que obedecer a su abuela y esperar que su padre se despierte antes que la cosa que está adentro intente matarlo.

Da un paso al frente, sumergiéndose en la habitación iluminada solamente por un par de velas aquí y allá; aun así esta obscuro, se siente frio y huele a humedad, tanto que le duele la nariz. Pero más allá de eso puede escuchar las pequeñas sibilancias de una respiración tranquila. Traga grueso, dándose ánimo mentalmente antes de avanzar más a delante.

Uno o dos pasos más y está a punto de llegar a donde la habitación está más obscura y las respiraciones se oyen más fuerte. Está a punto de hablar cuando es interrumpido por un susurro que no está seguro de donde proviene.

 _Vete._

Es una advertencia, una que estaría más que gustoso de obedecer.

-M-muestrate –le ordena intentado sonar seguro, ganándose un par de risas secas.

-Tu familia debe estar muy desesperada para mandar a un niño a verme.

-No s-soy un niño- replica ofendido antes de sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, es como si alguien lo estuviese mirando, desde la oscuridad.

-Mis disculpas, he querido decir que han mandado una cría.

Alfred se siente ofendido, pero no es tanto como para opacar el miedo que nace en su interior.

-¿A qué estás jugando? ¿A las escondidas? Porque creo estas en el lugar equivocado.

Alfred niega lentamente, él está ahí por una razón en especial.

-Q-quiero hacer un pacto contigo.

-No hago pactos con crías- responde con severidad -regresa cuando tengas la edad suficiente y el valor para usar un arma.

-¡Soy v-valiente!- reclama ofendido, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para alzar la pistola y apuntar a la oscuridad.

-Si claro, lo dice él que está a punto de mojar sus pantalones -hay una risa extraña, no suena burlona como antes; es más bien melancólica.

-Muéstrate –le ordena Alfred intentando sonar lo más seguro que puede.

-Ese es el problema con tu familia ¿Sabes? -hay una risa seca, desprovista de humor, se siente peligrosa –siempre ordenando, siempre tratando de imponerse, de hacer las cosas a su voluntad.

Si el aire estaba frio antes, ahora es mucho peor. Esta helado, se siente la briza correr a pesar de que no hay ventanas ahí, corre de manera que le lastima las mejillas.

Se ha enfadado.

Lo que sea que sea, está enfadado. Con él, con su tátara abuelo, con su familia.

Y si se detiene a pensarlo también lo estaría; fue sometido, herido posiblemente y privado de su libertad. Encerrado en una mazmorra mal oliente por cien años completamente solo, siendo visitado de vez en cuando por algún valiente que intente someterlo para hacer un contrato que lo llevaría a una vida de esclavitud (o hasta que las cláusulas de dicho pacto se realizaran).

-Yo no quiero hacer e-esto…-Alfred baja la pistola y escucha al otro burlarse.

-Claro.

-Pero t-tengo que hacerlo por mi familia, por mi padre - Alfred se estremece al pensar en su padre convaleciente -para ser un héroe ¡Para eso necesito hacer un pacto contigo!

-Todos en tu familia quieren serlo, pero no les importa pisotear a otros con tal de llegar a su cometido –murmuran desde la oscuridad –tratarnos como ganado, alejándonos de nuestras familias, obligándonos a ser sus sirvientes ¿Dónde queda nuestro orgullo? Nosotros los que alguna vez les dimos la mano tratándolos como si fueran nuestros hijos ¿Y qué hicieron? ¡Nos traicionaron! ¡Nos expulsaron de esta tierra! ¡Nuestra tierra! Pero tú… tú eres solo una cría ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Mejor vete pequeña cría, antes de que cambie de parecer y le dé a tu padre una verdadera razón para morirse.

-¿C-cómo?- Alfred parpadeo confuso.

-¿No lo sabes? Tu padre no esta tan mal como para morir por sus heridas, solo está cansado, agotado de la carga que tiene que llevar y estaría encantado de pasársela a alguien si pudiese… además el idiota que tiene como sirviente es demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo morir.

-¿Q-que carga?- pregunta Alfred temeroso de saber.

-Todo a su tiempo, algún día lo sabrás y estarás igual de ansioso que tu padre por pasársela a alguien más –le aseguro –mientras tanto será mejor que te vayas ¿No querrás que mi paciencia se acabe verdad?

-Y-yo…

-Adiós Alfred.

Una vez terminada la frase, Alfred sintió una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que lo lanzo contra la puerta, abriéndola por el impacto. Él callo sobre su espalda ante la mirada atónita de los guardias y su abuela.

-¡Alfred!

La mujer se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos frías, revisándolo con grandes ansias, casi como si esperara que saliese herido de ahí.

-Lo siento -murmuro por lo bajo- no pude convencerlo.

Al escucharlo su abuela soltó un suspiro, entre decepcionada y aliviada.

-Bueno, al menos estas en una sola pieza.

Alfred asintió ahora concentrando su atención en la puerta ya cerrada. Había algo que no le cuadraba de todo.

-Nunca le dije mi nombre- se dijo a si mismo pensando en la criatura ahí dentro, mientras la curiosidad nacía en su pecho.

Necesitaba saber quién era el que estaba ahí atrapado.

Mirar su rostro.

Necesitaba saber porque no le hizo daño, cuando sabía que era una de las criaturas más peligrosas bajo el cuidado de su familia. Su abuelo había perdido un ojo y tenía múltiples cicatrices por él. Su padre tenía una marca larga en el cuello como si hubiesen intentado cortárselo. Y él solo había salido con un rasguño en las mejillas.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Necesitaba ver de nuevo ese resplandor verde que brillo en la oscuridad cuando se despidió de él.

Iba a regresar.

Cuando tuviese la edad suficiente y el valor para acercarse más.

* * *

Esta era una pequeña idea que tenia para Halloween, pero se me complicaron las cosas y solo escribí dos capítulos (de los cuatro que son). Pero me gusto mucho la idea y aquí lo tienen. Se desarrolla en un AU que diseñe hace dos años, se llama _Corpse Party_ y nada tiene que ver con el juego (de hecho ni siquiera sabia que existía).

Aquí se divide en Humanos, Seres sobrenaturales y Cazadores. Los sobrenaturales son responsables de cuidar el mundo y mantener el equilibrio evitando el abuso de los recursos de la tierra. Eventualmente algunos tuvieron descendientes con seres humanos, resultando en híbridos; estos no eran bien vistos por los sobrenaturales y eran temidos por los humanos.

Mucho de los híbridos crecieron resentidos y en venganza crearon a los Cazadores cuyo único objetivo era eliminar a los seres sobrenaturales y dominar a los humanos. Finalmente, cada híbrido formó un clan o familia. No siempre los sobrenaturales son eliminados, se convierten en los "espíritus familiares" de la familia uniéndose a su amo a través de un vínculo que puede ser una promesa, un truco o incluso un trato al cual se le llama Contrato.

Los sobrenaturales que todavía están libres tratan de devolver el equilibrio que se perdió con el nacimiento de híbridos creando una guerra entre las dos razas. Para planear las batallas, los contraataques y las liberaciones de sus compañeros atrapados crearon las _Corpse Party_ que son reuniones anuales hechas en Halloween, estas comienza como una fiesta con el baile y cena.

Este seria el preámbulo de la historia original, que sucede muchos años después.


	2. II

**-II-**

Alfred tenía catorce cuando supo su nombre.

Habían pasado dos años, dos largos años desde el día en que su abuela casi lo manda al matadero, en palabras de su padre.

Dos años obsesionándose por la criatura que solo le rasguño la mejilla cuando pudo causarle heridas fatales.

No estaba bien, lo sabía. Tenía que dejar aquello en el pasado y enfocarse en su futuro, ser un buen heredero y mantener la posición de su familia; a pesar de ser amigo de Mathias, nunca lo iba a dejar ganar; menos ahora que el muchacho dos años mayor que él ya tenía un contrato hecho, algo apresurado pero uno al fin y al cabo.

Pero Alfred sabia con quien quería hacer su contrato, desde ese día se lo impuso como meta, para eso debía saber más de él. Cualquier cosa era suficiente, pero no había nada de él en la biblioteca familiar, ningún nombre, ninguna descripción física, ni siquiera la especie a la que pertenecía.

¿Sería un licántropo?

¿Un demonio?

¿Un djinn por la forma en la que lo había lanzado fuera de la habitación?

¿O un vampiro tal vez?

 _Imposible_

Se dijo riéndose de su propio pensamiento, los vampiros eran de las criaturas virtualmente más improbables de atrapar, demasiado rápidos, demasiado astutos.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –le pregunta el hombre al escucharlo reírse, ha notado distraído a su hijo desde que entro en su estudio, alegando querer pasar tiempo con él.

-He estado pensando –dice, sin levantar la mirada del libro en su regazo, a pesar que no le ha puesto atención en toda el rato que lleva ahí-¿Qué hay atrapado en las mazmorras, padre?

Al igual que su abuela, el hombre contrajo la nariz en una mueca. Aún estaba molesto por lo ocurrido.

-Nada de lo que debas ocuparte Alfred –su padre le contesto secamente volviendo la mirada al montón de pergaminos que estaba leyendo.

-Lo hago desde que decidí que iba a ser mi contrato- dice calmado, es una decisión que tomo hace mucho.

El hombre suelta una risa sin humor, casi le hace recordar la risa atrapada en las mazmorras

-Eres un muchacho necio, hijo –en un acto reflejo, se lleva la mano a la cicatriz en su cuello. Si cierra los ojos aún puede sentir la herida fresca y el temor que lo invadió en ese instante –No vas a descansar hasta conseguir lo que quieres ¿Verdad?

-No –admite Alfred con una sonrisa.

-Y sin embargo, un poco de realidad te haría bien para espabilarte un poco.

Alfred no está seguro que quiere decir su padre con eso.

-Nadie sabe lo que hay ahí abajo, ni como se ve ni nada, solo Abraham sabe.

Para su padre nunca es "mi bisabuelo" o algo así, nunca ha habido algo así y Alfred no sabe porque su padre no alberga sentimientos positivos para él. Y por alguna razón recuerda las palabras que le dijeron años atrás.

 _Está cansado, agotado de la carga que tiene que llevar._

-Estaba tan obsesionado con esa cosa desde que lo capturo, intentando doblegarlo cada que podía. Supongo que era un golpe para su ego que alguien no se postrara a sus pies tan pronto como le vieran. Una vez que murió, todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta familia quisieron probar suerte e intentar demostrar que eran mejores que él.

-¿Incluso tú?

-Incluso yo –admite pasándose distraídamente los dedos por la marca.

Las luces de las velas parpadean por un segundo, Alfred cree ver unos ojos reflejados en el ventanal tras su padre, puede que sea el Drow que le pertenece o puede que sea otra cosa.

X X X X

Han pasado dos días desde que su padre se fue a una exploración, le encantaría ir con él pero aun es joven para eso. Limitándose a despedirse desde la entrada de la finca al verlo alejarse. Mientras que su madre y abuela también han salido al pueblo cercano para traer provisiones y esas cosas.

En su ausencia, Alfred es el dueño de la casa y como tal puede hacer lo que quiera; que se traduce a bajar a las mazmorras y pedir que lo dejen entrar. Ambos guardias lo miran preocupados, como dudando de la orden antes que Alfred les recuerde quien es quien manda por el momento.

Da un paso al frente, entrando una vez más en la habitación pobremente iluminada, donde aún se siente el frio que cala los huesos y el olor humedad que se incrusta en la nariz.

-Vaya que eres necio.

La sensación de escalofrió le recorre la espalda cuando la voz le retumba en los oídos, sigue siendo suave y engañosa, así como la recuerda.

-No vengo armado esta vez –le dice levantando las manos en el aire con las palmas extendidas para que vea –Solo vine a hacerte una pregunta.

La risa retumba tan fuerte en las paredes, como si le hubiesen contado un chiste realmente bueno.

-Conozco armas que podrías portar en tu ropa pequeña cría.

-Tengo catorce- dice Alfred sentándose en el piso al centro de la habitación.

-Sigues siendo una cría en comparación.

-¿Eres muy viejo entonces?

No hay respuesta inmediata, aun así Alfred espera pacientemente sin hacer ningún ruido, manteniendo la mirada en la parte más oscura del lugar, con la esperanza de poder ver un poco de aquella criatura que le ha obsesionado.

-Más viejo de lo que crees –dice finalmente, sin responderle realmente.

-¿Más que mi tátara abuelo?

Obtiene un resoplido, casi como una risa antes de la respuesta real.

-Abraham es un niño junto a mí.

-Entonces luces muy viejo ¿no?

Una vez más, hay una pausa antes de la respuesta. Aunque esta se siente diferente, como meditativa.

-Quien sabe, hace décadas que no veo mi rostro.

-Yo podría verlo por ti –ofrece Alfred con una ligera sonrisa.

La risa que llega a sus oídos esta desprovista de malicia esta vez, como si la sola idea fuese demasiado graciosa para ser tomada en serio.

-¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad?

Alfred frunce el ceño mientras toma una respiración profunda, pensando exactamente qué es lo que va a contestarle; ¿La verdad o una pequeña mentira? Porque tiene la sensación que la criatura ahí puede ver a través de él.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Nunca te lo dije él día que nos conocimos.

-Es fácil saberlo; Abraham, Adrien, Aarón… Alfred.

Alfred siente un escalofrió correrle la espalda de nuevo al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Pasa el tiempo y no hay respuesta, solo las sibilancias tranquilas que llenan el aire.

-Tu sabes mi nombre- le dice, intentando un enfoque diferente, la psicología que su abuela utilizaría -¿No crees que es de mala educación que no sepa el tuyo?

Hay un gruñido bajo, no sabe si es de molestia o le ha hecho pensar.

-¿Educación? -pregunta con un tono divertido -¿Qué saben lo Cazadores de la educación? Pequeños barbaros que se esconden bajo una fachada que nos han robado; pero tienes razón pequeña cría ¿Dónde han quedado mis modales?

-Dímelo tú –Alfred se da cuenta de lo audaz que se ha puesto en esta conversación, nada que ver con su "yo" de hace dos años.

La criatura suelta una risa seca antes de contestar sarcásticamente.

-Seguro en la _Corpse Party_ de donde me sacaron.

- _T_ _ouché_ –le dice Alfred sin oportunidad de réplica, casi puede jurar que ha escuchado un murmullo que sonaba como " _lenguaje de ranas_ " a lo lejos.

 _Arthur_

Alfred parpadea un par de veces intentando registrar lo que ha escuchado.

¿Es un nombre, cierto?

¿Es su nombre?

-¿Tu nombre es Arthur?

-¿Estas sordo?- la voz de la criatura se escucha un poco exasperada -Aunque eso explicaría porque no escuchas advertencias.

Alfred se ríe, repitiendo el nombre con cuidado, como si estuviese recitando un hechizo poderoso y muy difícil.

Es lo último que Alfred escucha de él ese día.

* * *

Estoy en esa etapa a la que llamamos " _salvar el semestre_ "


	3. ¡Aviso Importante! -Gracias por leer-

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia la cual lamentablemente no he podido seguir por muchas razones pero todas ellas derivadas de mi estado de salud, el cual ha decrecido mucho este año, tanto así que me he tenido que ser internada varias veces en el hospital. Así como otros proyectos que he tenido y que me han quitado el tiempo libre que generalmente usaba para escribir y ahora se ha reducido bastante.

Al principio pensaba en borrar la cuenta ya que no he podido atenderla como quisiera y como ustedes merecen, pero después de mucho pensarlo y de reentrar al fandom (porque también me he alejado por ciertos encuentros no gratos que me hicieron perderle el amor a Hetalia) he decidido seguir adelante con ella y con lo que tengo escrito aquí pero para eso he mandado todas las historias a revisión y posiblemente las esté reescribiendo y modificando algunas cosas, por lo tanto las actualizaciones tardaran en llegar. Pero como dije alguna vez no me gustaría dejarlas inconclusas así que estaré dando lo mejor de mí para terminarlas y posiblemente para escribir más.

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que leen esto y en especial a **Pinkhyu** , pues su último mensaje me hizo recapacitar sobre la cuenta y espero seguir contando con su valioso apoyo.

Les deseo unas felices fiestas (sea Navidad o cualquier otra que celebren), paz y mucho amor.

 **Atte. Joss**


End file.
